Burn It Down
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: "What if even one of you was left behind?" The words that would have been said to Nightwing are no more. In an instant a brave hero had been caught in the explosion. And all they found was his half lifeless body among the wreckage. Alternate ending to episode Darkest.
1. Chapter 1

**This might be more then a one-shot, but for now, I'll leave it at this. I hope you all like it. **

**All right's go to DC Comics. I own nothing but the idea. **

* * *

**Burn it down**

**| Mt. Justice**

**| March 23, 21:30 edt**

Nightwing slowly got to his shaky feet, the pain from the shock still evident in his facial features. He looked to see Conner still on the ground, he ran as fast as his wobbly legs let him, stumbling as he went. Kneeling down, he began to shake Conner. "Come on Supy, you have to wake up!" he desperately said, he deactivated Conner's collar, and his own as he tried to rouse Conner. He knew that the whole 'I let go of this button you all die' was a hoax, but he didn't doubt that Kaldur would actually blow up the Mountain. After all, Kaldur was a double agent; he needed to keep up an appearance.

He needed to get Conner out of here, he wouldn't leave anyone behind. Running towards the entertainment room he quickly saw Sphere and Wolf; both were looking at Nightwing oddly Nightwing ran over and deactivated Wolf's collar. "Sphere, Wolf, come on hurry!" he didn't know if either could understand him, but he had to risk it. He started going back to where Superboy still lay on the ground. Wolf whimpered and ran over to where Conner lay. Sphere rolled over to Superboy and turned into the Super-cycle, wolf, as if knowing what to do, grabbed a hold of Conner by the shirt and placed him onto Sphere. Wolf also hopped in, whimpering and turning back towards Nightwing.

The wolf's eyes stared at Nightwing, as if begging him to come with them. "Get out of here!" Nightwing says with a wave of his hand. Surprisingly Sphere complies, leaving towards the hanger.

Nightwing sighs with relief; at least Conner, Wolf, and Sphere were out. Now Nightwing was alone. Taking a deep breath he started running towards the rooms. He had to make sure no one was there. For all he knew Barbara, Tim, or someone else could have came for a visit without him knowing.

He went from door to door, he wouldn't leave anyone behind.

**YJYJYJ**

Kaldur sat in the captain's chair of his ship. Tommy Terror was off to his left with Icicle JR., to his right Tigress stood next to him and Tuppence Terror sat also at his right. He turned towards her, seeing her as she truly was the blond haired archer of the team. Her grey eyes stared out towards Mt. Justice, her home. Her hand shook a little as it held the real trigger, the one that would actually detonate the bomb.

"Can't believe we didn't end Superboy when we had the chance!" complained Tommy. He really didn't see why they didn't!

"Boss fish still has a soft spot for his old team." JR. clarified. He pointed towards Kaldur and Tigress.

Both looked at each other. Kaldur's eyes narrowed and Artemis knew what he was thinking. Her hand shook harder, gripping the trigger more.

"Do it." It wasn't a question. He knew what he was doing. Kaldur kept looking at Artemis.

She wasn't so sure though, she wasn't as confident. She looked into his eyes and knew he meant it, but she just had to make sure. "You sure?" she didn't want to do this. Taking off her mask she looked at his face, making sure he knew what he was doing. She didn't want this to end in disaster. What if one of them didn't make it out, what if one of the team came for a surprise visit? They'd be killing their team mate.

Kaldur couldn't bear to look at her face any longer. He knew that he would chicken out if he did. He turned away, the same determination still on his face. "Do it." He said once more.

Artemis sighed, getting back into character. She gripped the trigger even harder, her hands under her gloves now turning white. She put it up in front of her so that they could all see. She took a breath in, and then out, and she pressed the button.

**YJYJYJ**

Nightwing concluded his search; no one else was in Mt. Justice, they had gotten lucky this time. He ran away from the rooms and towards the hanger, he didn't trust the Zeta Tubes at the moment. He ran into the hanger, and that's when he heard it. The beep, he looked back towards the main room and swore under his breath. The hanger doors were open, so without a second though he jumped out of them.

Fire and debris hit his back; he hit the ground with a thud and a crack. He cried out and turned towards his leg, which was bent in an awkward position. Rock, cement, furniture, anything you could think of was coming out of the building. He tried crawling away but couldn't manage that, his leg wouldn't budge. Glass shards hit his face, cutting his costume and slicing into his skin. He kept trying to get away, more rock slabs went flying.

Nightwing looked up, seeing a rock slab heading right towards him, and everything went black.

**| Happy Harbor**

**| March 23 22:23 edt**

Mal was driving his bike towards the Mountain, he didn't know what else to do, he already got turned down by Karen so all he really wanted to do was stay at the Mountain. He reached Happy Harbor still looking glum, until an explosion came to his ears. He stopped instantly on his bike. He looked at the fire, knowing where it was coming from. He lifted up his helmet and placed his hand on his comb.

The first words came out in a blur; all he knew was that he was calling the Watch Tower. Finally he snapped out of it, "I mean there's been an explosion, a big explosion! Request immediate assistance, get here, fast…" with that he drove.

He reached what remained of Happy Harbor within minutes. Quickly he jumped of his bike, threw off his helmet, and started searching the wreckage, he moved rocks hoping to find, or hopefully not to find, someone underneath. He turned his head when he heard Sphere "Sphere?" he called, taking out a devise from his pocket he searched again, she was in the water with Wolf and Conner who were both unconscious. Slowly the Sphere was sinking, without hesitation Mal ran towards the two, throwing off his jacket on the way.

He jumped into the water and quickly swam up to them. "Conner? Superboy, wake up!" he said, splashing water in his face. Instantly he woke up.

"Huh? What?" the clone looked towards Mal with confusion in his eyes.

"Questions later man! Grab Wolf, the S-cycle is sinking!"

"Right, right," Conner said before grabbing wolf and jumping into the water. Right as he did the S-cycle sank, closing up.

"Will Sphere be okay?" Mal asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think so, she folds up to heal."

"Well then let's get out of here!" Mal says as both start swimming back to shore. By the time the reach shore both are out of breath, Mal turns towards Conner, who is gently setting Wolf on the ground, he coughs and gasps. "Was anyone else in the Mt. with you, Wolf, and Sphere?" he asks quickly, he wants to make sure no one got left behind.

Conner thinks for a second, his thoughts are all jumbled, finally he remembers, and his heart almost stops beating. "N-Nightwing…" he whispers quietly.

Mal looks confused, "Man you have to speak up was there anyone else?"

"Nightwing was with us." Conner says, looking up at Mal with worry.

Mal almost stops breathing.

**YJYJYJ**

It felt like they'd been searching for hours, days, maybe weeks. Mal had suggested that they check the water, but Conner said that would be an absolute last resort. Conner moved more rocks and wreckage with Mal, both was terrified that they would actually find Nightwing; only, he would be crushed and dead. Neither wanted that. But still they searched.

Conner moved a large piece of slab and almost dropped it back down. He wanted to scream, and punch something. He wanted to kill Kaldur and the Terror Twins and JR. he wanted them all to suffer the way the team had suffered.

Underneath the slab was Nightwing, he was bloody, injured, burned, and so much more. The only thing that kept Conner from crying out in rage and revenge was the slow and unsteady moments of Nightwing's chest as it moved with every breath. Nightwing was alive, but for how long? It was this time that a news crew appeared. Conner moved the slab, and lifted Nightwing out of the wreckage. He grabbed him under the shoulders and back of the knees, caring him brutal style. He called out to Mal, and both left. They weren't going to let anyone see Nightwing's beaten and battered body.

They wouldn't show the citizens that the enemy had one this time around. They wouldn't let anyone know that they lost. It wasn't worth the panic.

He just hoped Nightwing was okay.

* * *

**If I get enough reviews to continue this I'll put in another chapter okay? I think it sounds fair, but oh well. I have to get to sleep, tomorrow is my birthday and I still have to go to school! Ugh, anyway see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, like I promised, heres another chapter. I only thought this story would get like 5 maybe 10 reviews. But I guess you guys really wanted to get another chapter because I got 25 reviews for only one chapter! Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Burn it down**

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 2:00 EDT**

He's limbs ached, his legs weren't moving, and blood was seeping from his costume. Every step the person carrying him took, more pain followed. His arms were on fire, and yet he was cold. Sweat covered his forehead, plastering his raven locks to his head. He let out sharp gasps, each breath he took, the harder it got to breath. He wheezed out each breath. His lungs on fire, as barley any air went into them. He was grateful he was only half conscious, for he knew that he would be in so much more pain if he was fully conscious.

He opened his eyes slightly; blurry figures looked down at him worriedly. He couldn't make them out. But by the skin texture and the builds, he figured Conner was the one carrying him, and Mal was walking with him. He once again wheezed out a breath. He kept his eyes open as long as he could, before everything went black again. His last thought still running through his head, _'What the heck did I just get myself into?'_

**| HALL OF JUSTICE**

**| MARCH 24, 2:30 EDT**

Wally stormed into the Hall of Justice. Anger showed brightly on his face. He gritted his teeth and walked through the halls. He could just imagine Nightwing now, sitting in the main room, the one that Roy walked out of long ago. He could see his old friend just sitting there, staring at some of Alfred's homemade hot chocolate, but of course, the boy wouldn't be drinking it. Just looking at it, then he'd make some excuse to defend Kaldur. But it was too late for that. Kaldur had gone too far this time! He blew up Mt. Justice for peaks sake!

Wally stormed through the halls, not paying attention to where he was going and bumping into Robin. The boy looked terrified; he'd been running down the hall when Wally came. Wally turned towards the boy, he was wearing a red hooded jacket with black markings on it and signature dark shades. Wally could care less about the shades; he hated them even when Dick wore them. But what caught his attention was the completely terrified, hopeless look on the boys face.

It made Wally remember that Nightwing had family too. He had a little brother to take care of while Batman was gone. And he knew that Nightwing would do anything for Robin. After he lost Jason he became distant, and then Tim came around and it was like the boy had two Daddy Bats' on his case. Dick had promised not to let what happened to Jason ever happen to any of his family again.

Wally softened and knelt down to Tim's height. "What's wrong Tim?" Wally didn't care that he was saying the young hero's real name out loud.

"I-I saw the news. Is Dick okay?" the boy sounded so broken. And truly, Wally couldn't blame him. Seeing the explosion, how big it was, he would be worried too.

"I'm sure he's fine Tim." Wally said, standing up. "Come on, he should be just through these doors." Wally said, leading the younger boy into the room. Though they were not met by the sight Wally was hoping to see. Instead Mal and Conner talked in worried hushed voices by the Zeta Tube. Both turned towards Wally, they were about to walk towards them when Tim walked in. Instantly they tensed.

"Where's Nightwing?" Wally asked curiously.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell you guys yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Wally asked, his anger returning. "All I want to do is talk to that idiot!"

Tim stepped away from Wally, not liking the anger coming from him.

"Nightwing's not an idiot!" Conner growled. "He's brave, courageous-"

"And stupid!" finished Wally. "That's why I need to talk to him. He almost got you all killed! He should have done something about that bomb at Mt. Justice!"

"You know Wally; you haven't cared for him for years! You probably don't even care about him now! MY GOSH WALLY HE'S IN THE INFIRMARY! AND WE COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Conner yelled, letting his anger get the best of him.

Wally was too stunned to move, his friend was in the infirmary, what was happening? Tim looked even more stunned. "Is he okay? What's wrong with him?" Tim looked lost, broken almost. His only family member was now hospitalized.

Mal decided to take this one, "I'm so sorry Robin. When the bomb was going off, he wanted to double-check the Mountain, he wanted to make sure no one came for a surprise visit. He didn't get out of there in time. The Mountain blew before he could get out." Tim almost stopped breathing.

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 3:00 EDT**

Tim and Wally were being led down one of the many halls of the Watch Tower. He felt sick to his stomach and broken inside. He gulped, he didn't want to see his brother's tattered body, but he knew he must. He had to see his brother, make sure he was okay. Tim wanted to cry, wanted to scream and shout to this unfair world. He knew Nightwing wasn't dead but what if he did die? Mal and Conner had told them that Dick hadn't gone through surgery yet. He could still die.

The person leading them – a young Doctor – stood next to one of the doors. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Tim rushed in, followed more slowly by Wally. But when they both got in the room, neither wanted to be there, "No… NO!" Tim screamed. He ran over to the bed, finally letting a few tears slip from behind his mask. "Nightwing…"

In front of him laid the broken Nightwing. He was no longer wearing his costume, instead he was wearing a pair of grey sweats and he had no shirt on. His breaths were ragged and an oxygen mask was over his mouth. His torso was covered in white bandages that were starting to turn red. His hands up to the middle of his arm were also covered in bandages. He had a white bandage on his head, hiding a cut, and his leg was in a cast. They told Tim and Wally that he needed to go into surgery, because one of his lungs had collapsed and his spleen was ruptured.

Tim trembled and fell to his knees. He placed his head in his hands and screamed. Here was this brother, his only family left on this planet, laying half dead in a hospital bed. Silent tears fell from the young boy's eyes. He just wished it was anyone but Dick. He knew he was being selfish but it just wasn't fair! He'd already lost so many people, why did he have to lose his brother too? It just didn't seem fair!

Wally snapped out of his shock and knelt down, placing a hand on Tim's shoulder. He turned towards the boy, noticing the wet streaks running down the boys face. He turned back to the boy on the bed. He sighed, why did this have to happen to Nightwing? Dick couldn't just leave Tim behind.

"He's going to be okay Robin."

"How can you be so sure? What if he dies?"

"He won't die, I promise, he's strong."

Tim nodded; his brother was the strongest person he knew. Wally turned towards Tim. "Can I- can I have a minute alone with him?" Wally asked carefully. The boy hesitated but nodded after a minute. He stood up on his shaky legs and moved towards the door. He stopped at the frame, turning back towards Dick one last time before sighing and walking out of the room.

Wally turned towards the boy he had thought of as a little brother for years. Their connection had been horribly hurt during the past five years. Wally knew he was harsh to Dick, and he knew that the boy could crack at any minute. He didn't want that. He wanted his little brother to be safe and happy. But here he lay, seemingly half dead.

Wally stood there for a few minutes. Not sure if he should say something, he knew he should probably say his goodbyes now. Just in case. One of the doctors had told him about the full extent of Nightwing's injury. The boy didn't only have a ruptured spleen and punctured lung, but his heart was also damaged during the explosion. Doctors were working as hard as they could to get Dick a new heart. But they weren't sure how long Dick would last, or how long it would take to get the heart.

Wally sighed, knowing this might be the last time he would get to see his friend breathing. He walked forwards, ready to say something when Dick's eyes snapped open. He looked pained, his blue eyes searching frantically around the room. Wally was about to call one of the doctors when Dick's and clutched Wally's wrist.

Wally turned back to Dick, the boy clutched Wally's wrist for dear life. Dick's eyes clenched shut with pain, but finally, he released his grip on Wally's wrist, dropping something into the speedster's hands. Dick's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he was out cold again.

Slowly Wally opened his hands; he looked down at the flash drive and then clenched his hands shut again. He sighed; he knew what this was for. And hopefully, he'd be able to figure out how to contact the two people who did this to Dick with it.

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 3:30 EDT**

Wally had left a while ago, leaving Tim alone with Dick. Though, after a short while, the boy had fallen asleep in the chair next to Dick's bed. His head was in his hands, and he was laying his crossed arms on the bed. He'd look peaceful if his eyes weren't moving behind his eyes in every direction. He whimpered as the nightmare continued, but didn't awaken. While this was happening the door opened. Someone swiftly walked in, almost without noise, and shut the door softly.

The man walked into the room, looking at Tim with sympathy. He placed a hand on the younger raven's back, running smooth circles on his back. The boy relaxed and fell into a more peaceful sleep. The man smirked. He took off the red helmet he was wearing and placed it off to the side. He then also took Tim's sun glasses and placed them off to the side as well.

His blue-green eyes stared at the boy in the hospital bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark brown almost black hair. He placed a hand on Dick's frowning as he looked at the boy; he moved his hand and continued to look at the boy. "What have you gotten yourself into Dick?"

As if responding to his name, Dick opened his eyes. He was still in so much pain, and it surprised the young man that Dick was even awake. Dick looked over the man. He was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with gun holders. He then looked up to the young man's face. "Jason?" the boy –Jason – smiled.

"Hey birdie." The ex-Robin said.

Dick was about to respond when he winced, he's eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted. "Nightwing… birdie… Dick? What's wrong?" Dick screamed, clutching at his chest with one hand, his heart monitor was going nuts. Everything was off the charts.

Tim woke up once Dick screamed, he worriedly looked at Dick, his gaze stayed on the boy until they came to the older teenager in the room. "Jason?" the boy asked curiously.

"Not now Tim." Jason tried to figure out what was wrong with Dick. The boy continued to scream. "Did the doctor's say anything was wrong with his heart?"

Tim shook his head; he was never told there was. Dick continued screaming, until finally he stopped. He fell back into his bed, not moving. The heart monitor had stopped, Dick's heart had stopped.

Both brothers screamed for the older.

* * *

**Jason need's some love, so I decided to be the one to give it to him. so, I don't know how many chapter's this will have, not a lot but more than a few. So, here you go, enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm late, I'm late, I'm so very late. But hey, at least you get to read it now right? **

**Anyway, enjoy the suspense of this third chapter!**

* * *

**Burn it down**

**| BlUDHAVEN **

**| MARCH 24, 3:3O EDT**

Wally walked into the warehouse, the same one that he had seen Artemis leave with Kaldur. He sighed, his features tense. He didn't know how he was going to tell both of them, but he needed to. He wouldn't leave the two of them in the dark. He walked towards a few boxes, leaning against them, and waited. He felt terrible, felt like he had gotten hit by a truck in fact. He didn't know what he was going to do. He sighed again; he couldn't just come out and say it. "Hey guys, you know that bomb you put in the Mountain? Ya well Nightwing sort of got caught in the explosion and he might die." Ya, that sounded like it would go over well.

"Wally?" a feminine voice asked into the warehouse.

"Artemis?" He walked towards the voice, the mask of a tiger showed in the dark. Artemis stepped out, her blond hair not really fitting with the color of the costume. Wally always loved her in green, he didn't like the new tiger themed costume, he didn't like having to meet in secret, and he didn't like what he was going to tell her.

Kaldur also stepped out, he took off his helmet, Artemis also took off her mask. Artemis smiled and ran into Wally's arms. She pulled back, putting her hand up to Wally's face. She smiled lovingly at her boyfriend and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Kaldur, feeling awkward, slowly cleared his throat. Both broke up from the kiss and turned towards their ex leader. "I do not believe you came here to just kiss Artemis." He said, trying to get this conversation to move on. He couldn't risk anyone seeing them. It was too risky.

Wally sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His throat felt clogged, he couldn't speak, could hardly breathe in fact. Artemis looked worriedly at the red head. "Wally, what's wrong."

Wally clenched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. He didn't want to say it, but slowly he forced the words out. "Nightwing is dying." The words hurt, he didn't want to say them, he felt as if he was a Krypton and the words were Kryptonite. Artemis gasped and Kaldur just looked stunned.

"What happened?" asked a very flabbergasted Artemis.

"N-Nightwing wanted to make sure everyone was out of the mountain. He didn't get out of there in time, the bomb went off and he wasn't out yet. We-we aren't sure, but we think at the last second he jumped out of the hanger doors, it would explain his broken leg…" Wally didn't say anymore, his throat closing up. Artemis hugged the boy, not wanting the words to be true, but she knew this wasn't a joke, this was real, one of her oldest friends was really dying.

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 3:35 EDT**

Both brothers' ran towards the older, trying desperately to do something. Jason looked lost, his blue-green eyes flashing in every direction. He didn't know what to do, what to think. He wasn't going to let anyone else die, he'd died, but he'd come back, maybe this is why. Maybe he had to look over Tim, and help Dick where needed, it certainty seemed that way right now. He screamed in frustration, he was no doctor, he didn't know anything.

Tim was in shock, his mouth gapped and his eyes flashing over Dick's face, trying to find some life. "Tim," Jason whispered. When Tim didn't respond he called a little louder, "Tim!" the boy looked towards his superior, his eyes lost and hopeless. "Go get one of the doctors!" he called. Tim nodded, running out of the room. Jason put two of his fingers on the side of Dick's neck, trying to find a heartbeat. When he couldn't find it he nearly screamed.

He put his hands to Dick's lips, trying to feel just a little air, but none came through. Jason rapidly thought, trying to think of anything. He knew CPR, but Dick's ribs were broken, and his lung was punctured, would that even help any? Wouldn't that just do more damage? Oh to heck with it! He had to try! He pushed down on Dick's chest, counting in his head, trying to get his older brother's heart beating again.

Still Dick wouldn't breathe; Jason couldn't help but clench his eyes shut, letting a single tear drop from his face. Ever since he came to live with Bruce he was always a jerk to Dick, trying to prove that he could be a better Robin then Dick ever could. But over the years the two had grown close, and right as the two had begun to except each other as brothers Joker had taken Jason.

Jason had heard the story not to long after he came back. Dick and Bruce had looked for him for so long. Dick was having a mental break down but wouldn't give up searching for Jason. When he and Bruce had finally found Jason, minutes after the explosion, both had been devastated. Bruce became darker, and Dick went away. A year later he turned up in Bludhaven, his new city. As soon as Bruce had taken in Tim, Dick had stormed over to Gotham and yelled at the older man, asking him why he would bring another kid into this life after what had happened to Jason.

Finally after some time, Dick accepted he wasn't changing Bruce's or Tim's minds, both were set in stone. Dick had brought Tim into the team, putting him in the lowest team most of the time so he'd stay out of danger. Only once had Tim been on Alpha squad and that was because Dick was there to have his back.

Jason had met Tim not too long ago. Only Tim, Dick, and Bruce actually knew he was still alive, and he planned to keep it that way. He didn't need people running around saying he came back from the dead. Not too long after Jason first came back as Red Hood was when he met Tim. It had been a month after Bruce and Dick had found out. Dick had been shocked, but still relieved his little brother was alive.

Though Jason wasn't as happy to see Dick as the older boy was to see him. When Nightwing and Batman were both chasing him, the only one he was mad at was Bruce. He hadn't meant for Dick to be there and get hurt. The two heroes had chased him into a train station when a train almost hit Dick and Bruce. Dick's leg had been horribly injured, and Jason had felt guilty the second he saw Dick clutching his leg in pain.

Still Jason wished it had just been a leg injury now like it had been back then. But it wasn't. And he couldn't do anything to save Dick. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Hopelessly he fell to his knees, his hands falling away from Dick and covering his eyes. The bandages had soaked through with blood and now Jason's gloves were covered in it. He took his hands away from his eyes and blood covered around his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Dick… I was always the most useless Robin. I can't even save the man who would do anything for me… I failed you, Tim, Bruce, everyone… just please; don't leave just yet… please." Jason curled into himself. He was losing one of the only people who cared about him… this was it.

**| BlUDHAVEN **

**| MARCH 24, 3:35 EDT**

It felt like ages. All of them just sitting there, grieving. They couldn't do anything. Even if they could it would be too late, this Wally was sure of. Dick's heart would give out any moment. It might have already. For all Wally knew the boy had already passed on. He was gone. A fallen bird clipped of his wings.

Wally screamed with frustration, startling Kaldur and Artemis. The boy turned around and punched one of the crates at super speed, breaking it open. It was empty, no use to him or Dick. Wally cried out and punched it again, basically crippling it.

"Wally, calm down, please." Artemis said calmly. The boy turned to her, his eyes calming a bit.

"We have to do something…" his voice cracked. "We can't just leave him to die. We don't do that to friends- to family." He told them firmly.

"What can we do?" Artemis asked.

Wally looked towards Kaldur, the man he had thought was a trader. He remembered how Kaldur had always been there. He remembered finding Superboy with him, how the Reds attacked and his first thought was to make sure the others were okay first. How he had gone out of his way to save himself and Dick several times.

Then he remembered Robin about a year after the clone Roy incident and the Justice League being put under mind control. Robin had known that something like this might happen. That he might not always be there. So he taught Kaldur how to hack, the ex leader learned well. He wasn't as good as Robin, but he knew how to hack into basic things.

"Kaldur, I need you to hack into the medical files. Tell us where that heart is." Wally said after a while.

"Why, may I ask?" Kaldur asked unsure.

"I'm going after it. It won't get there fast enough."

* * *

**I miss the Wally that actually cares for his friends. **

**I hate this douche bag Wally. **

**Also I know that isn't Jason's or Dick's real story for the most part. I just wanted them to have a more brotherly connection. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunder and Lightning. It's good for you but bad for me. Anyway, here is another chapter. Hope you all enjoy and have an asterous night. Also, you can now follow me on Facebook to know what I'm working on, when story updates are, what's the next story I update, sneak peaks to future stories and more! Go ahead and check it out here: www. facebook RobinFanForever?ref=hl (Just minus the spaces)**

* * *

**Burn it down**

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 3:45 EDT**

Jason didn't know how long he had sat there, next to the bed of his dead brother. It could have been minutes, seconds; hours… at this point he didn't care. All he cared about was that he failed Dick. He'd let him die, he could have helped in some way. He didn't bother to clean the blood off his face where it was slowly drying. He deserved it, deserved to have his brother's blood on him, as a reminder that he had failed.

He knew he couldn't have known about the explosion. But he still failed Dick. He growled at himself just as the door opened. Doctor Leslie Tompkins walked into the room. She looked at Jason; he was in the shadows, his eyes covered in dark red blood. She stepped back for a second, startled at the sight. "Jason…" was all she said. She walked over and helped the young man up. "Tim's waiting outside for you…" she said, knowing they were short on time. Jason slowly walked out just as the team walked in.

Tim was sitting in one of the many chairs. Jason went over and sat next to him, placing his head in his hands, not wanting Tim to see the blood on them. A few other doctors ran by, not even glancing at them. All of them ran into the room. The door was shut and locked and that now the two bothers were cut off from their older.

"Tim… can you please tell me what happened?" asked Jason carefully. He didn't want to upset his little brother.

"Dick… Dick and Conner were at the mountain with Gar, the girls were having a bridal shower for Raquel so they weren't there, I-I don't know everything but from what I know Blue Beetle and Impulse were attacked…"

"Attacked by who?"

"The Terror Twins, Jr., some girl no one knew, and…" Tim stopped, remembering that when Jason died Kaldur was still leader. Jason didn't even know that Nightwing had become leader.

"Who else Tim?" asked the boy again.

"Kaldur…" Tim said slowly.

"Kaldur? But-but why was he working with them? And who is Impulse? What are you talking about Tim?"

"Impulse is the grandson of Barry. He came from the future to here. As for Kaldur…" Tim sighed before continuing. "Kaldur went rough; after Tula died Nightwing knew something was wrong. He became more edgy. And then you died and he gave up on trying to figure it out. A few weeks later Kaldur left. The next thing we know he's attacking along with Black Manta's crew. And then we figured out that the reason he left is because of two reasons.

"One: the league let Tula die, and two: Black Manta is his father apparently." Jason didn't know what to say, so instead he stayed in silence and let his brother finish. "Anyway they got attacked and Impulse decided it was time to retreat. So he ran up to Kaldur and took the device that he was tracking them with and ran off with Blue Beetle.

"When they got back to the cave Nightwing took the device which apparently was a tracker itself. The team was attacked and Impulse, Gar, and Blue Beetle were taken. Nightwing and Conner along with Wolf and Sphere were left to die in the mountain with a bomb. Nightwing had Sphere take Conner and Wolf out of the Mountain. But he wanted to make sure no one else was in the Mountain. He…" Tears came to Tim's eyes. "He didn't make it out before the Mountain exploded…"

Instantly Jason's grief turned into anger. He growled and lifted his head, startling Tim. The younger boy looked at the blood on his brother's hands and face. "I'll kill him…" Jason said quietly, to quiet for Tim to hear.

"What?"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jason shouted. Suddenly Wally ran in along with a girl with black hair and a boy with dark skin who had a hood over his head. Jason looked at them, looking at the boy closely. It was Kaldur. Was Wally an idiot?! Why would he bring him here?! Wally was caring a backpack on him and was panting. Jason knew what it was but now he could care less. "YOU DIRTY TRAITOR!" Jason shouted.

The three looked shocked. "Jason?" Wally asked. Jason paid no mind to him. He jumped and lunged and Kaldur.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Jason said, jumping and tackling Kaldur to the floor. The girl jumped to stop Jason but it was too late. The boy had pulled out a gun and had pointed it and Kaldur head. A shot echoed through the hall.

**| GOTHAM CITY**

**| MARCH 24, 3:45 EDT**

Kaldur had hacked into the database and learned that the heart was in Gotham city. The three had set into motion. Artemis and Kaldur were going to change making sure they were unrecognizable by anyone and meet Wally by the broken down phone booth while the Speedster got the heart that would save his friend's life. Wally ran faster than he had in years. It was his old mission all over again. He thought it had been boring and unfair back then. He thought it was unfair that he had to get a heart to some girl while the team got to work with the league.

It wasn't until after the mission that he truly appreciated it. So now here he was again, running as fast as he possibly could, going for a heart that was getting dropped off at Gotham general as he spoke. The young adult ran past buildings that he and Dick had used to sit on when they were younger. They were just sitting up on the roofs in hero costumes talking about a movie that they had seen, or a girl who was really cute. But that was all over now and his friend was dying.

How could he have been so cold and stupid? Why did he have to lose that connection with his friend, his brother? He started to slow down, panting. He growled, running past the Gotham cemetery, the place where Dick's parents had been buried so many years ago. He could just imagine another headstone next to theirs. He growled and shook his head; there was no way he was thinking like that. With a sudden burst of energy he sped up. Going faster than he had even gone when he was Kid Flash.

He came to a quick stop right in front of Gotham General. He could see two men with the heart in the building; going to take it to a room that Dick probably would never make it to. He ran into the building. Halting right in front of the two men, both startled jumped back. "Give me the heart." He stated.

"But we need to get this to room 4B, didn't you hear, Dick Grayson's dying, he got into some big car accident." So that was their cover up.

"He's not here, I was sent to get the heart. He won't make it here."

"He's that bad?" one of the men asked.

"Yes," Wally stated. Slowly and hesitantly the men gave Wally the heart. Without even saying goodbye or thank you, Wally ran out the door and down the street. He ran into the alley way where Artemis and Kaldur were standing. Kaldur was wearing a dark blue hooded jacket with the hood over his head and black jeans with dark black boots that were obviously too big, most likely to give his webbed feet more comfort.

Artemis was wearing a black jacket with the zipper down halfway showing a green shirt and black jeans with black converse. Artemis's colors were the ones that Dick used to wear when he was in civvies…

"I thought it would be nice to wear his old colors…" Artemis stated, knowing what Wally was thinking. Wally just nodded.

"I'll go up and hack the system to not announce you guys. Okay?" Wally told them. Both nodded and Wally went into the phone booth.

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 4:00 EDT**

**KID FLASH B-0-3**

The computer announced as he walked into the watch Tower. He cringed at how loud it was and went over to the computer console. He hacked the computer to make it so that the two could come up without being recognized. He then pressed down on his comb unit. "You're good," he said to Artemis, who had the other comb. The light to the zeta went off and Artemis and Kaldur appeared.

Wally nodded to Kaldur and the three sprinted off towards the infirmary. The three got there in only a few seconds only to stop. In front of them was Tim and… Jason…? Jason had his hands and eyes covered in blood and he was growling something under his breath.

"What?" asked Tim, wondering what his brother was saying.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jason shouted, he turned towards Wally, his eyes narrowing. He looked from Wally, to Artemis, to Kaldur. His eyes glued on Kaldur, his gaze bore into the young adult. Then, the boy's eyes widened. "YOU DIRTY TRAITOR!" he shouted.

"Jason?" asked Wally in confusion. But Jason didn't even look at him. He jumped at Kaldur and knocked the ex leader onto his back.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Artemis went to pull him off but it was too late. Jason pulled out a gun out of his holder and pointed it at Kaldur's head. A gunshot echoed through the hall.

* * *

**And now all of you are probably wondering. 'Did Jason kill Kaldur?' 'What does this mean for the double agent thing?' 'Is Dick going to ever get that heart?!' and 'Why do you want us to suffer so much?' Well, most of them will be answered in the next chapter, until then. Keep feeling the aster, have a wonderful night, and I'll see you guys later. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm proud of myself. I actually updated a story on my Robin Fan Forever page! Anyway, last chapter, please enjoy. **

* * *

**Burn it down**

**| WATCH TOWER**

**| MARCH 24, 4:00 EDT**

Time seemed to slow as Jason pulled out the gun from its holder. The gun was pressed against Kaldur's head and the trigger was being pulled back. But Tim was faster, he dove at Jason, knocking him off Kaldur just as the gun was about to go off. The gun fired, hitting the ground right next to Kaldur's head and flew off to some unknown place.

"This is no time for fighting Jason!"

Jason growled and turned on Tim, pointing the gun at him only to halt when he saw who it was. Tim looked shocked for a second but relaxed when Jason dropped the gun to the ground and fell to his knees. The younger boy fell to his knees as well and hugged his older adoptive brother. Jason was not one for crying but at this moment his whole world was crashing down around him, Dick was dead, his brother was dead, and he'd just pointed a gun straight at Tim's head, what kind of person was he?

Jason hugged Tim back, silent sobs making their way out of both brothers' mouths. Kaldur slowly got to his feet and looked at Artemis and Wally. Artemis looked at Kaldur as well but Wally seemed distracted. "We were too late…" the speedster stated sadly. Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally, her eyes filling with tears. Kaldur looked away from the group, his eyes full of shame.

Suddenly the door burst open and Leslie walked out, "What's going on here?!" she asked frustrated, she then looked at the small group, the two crying brothers on the ground and the speedster along with the black-haired girl then to Kaldur. Finally her eyes rested on the backpack still on Wally. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked. Wally looked at her, then the backpack before nodding and taking it off. He handed it to her and she smiled, "You may have just saved Dick's life Wally."

The group looked at her confused; Jason looked at her, tears on his face smearing the blood around his eyes. "But he's dead, I saw him, his heart stopped beating."

"Yes it did, but me and the other doctors got it to start beating again. And with this," she gestured to the backpack. "We might be able to save him."

Jason couldn't help but smile a little and hug Tim closer; the two brothers held each other tight as Leslie ran back into the room.

**| WATCH TOWER**

**MARCH 24, 5:00 EDT**

An hour after the events had passed Tim and Jason, along with Kaldur, Artemis, and Wally, were all in one of the interrogation rooms. The three later were on one side of a desk while Tim and Jason were on the other side. Wally was explaining Dick's plan on going undercover and faking Artemis' death. He also explained that even though Kaldur did intend to blow up the Mountain he didn't expect Dick to be in the cross fire.

"You realize that all of you're careless actions almost got Nightwing killed today, right?" asked a very angry Jason.

"It was Nightwing's idea-"

"But you didn't stop him! I expected you to take care of him since I was gone Wally! But it's obvious to me that you don't care about him anymore!"

"That brings me to a question, how did you come back!? How long have you been back!? Do you even know how much this tore Nightwing, Robin, and Batman!?"

"Batman and Robin have known for a year now." Jason says darkly, startling the three retired superheroes. "Ra's Al Ghul, a member of the organization you know as the Light brought me back. He figured he 'owed' Batman something sense it was his carelessness that got me killed."

"How long has Nightwing known?"

"He knew the second I hit the streets. Not because I told him, but because he could recognize me anywhere. I stayed away from Nightwing and Robin because I knew they could get hurt. When I first met up with Nightwing again, my carelessness almost made him never walk again, and so I avoided them. But none of this is about what I did Wally, it's about what you did, or rather, what you didn't do."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Leaving the hero community was you're choice, no one could blame you. But you didn't just leave us, you left Nightwing. I've seen you guys fight more in the past five years then I've ever seen our little brother Damian and Robin fight, and trust me, they fight a lot. But the difference is, no matter what Damian and Robin will always care for each other, you gave up on Nightwing."

"I didn't!"

"Tim told me how you acted at the Hall the second you learned that the Mountain exploded! You don't care anymore Wally! Why would you even come and help?!"

Wally looked hurt, but what Jason said was the truth, he had basically given up on Dick, and he felt horrible for it.

"What you all did was wrong, and you all, including Nightwing, will face the conciseness of it, but it's the League's decision on what to do with you. I hope you are all happy with your decision." Jason said before leaning over the table and snapping the necklace off of Artemis' neck. Jason then turned and walked away, Tim following slowly behind, leaving the three in the room alone.

**MARCH 24, 9:00 EDT**

Hours had passed since Jason's talk with the small group. Dick's surgery had gotten through with not to long ago and the two brothers sat next to each other in Dick's room. The boy had fresh bandages over his chest and the burns along his arms and hands. He had an oxygen mask on and some IV's in his arms. His mask was off, sitting on a table next to Tim's glasses and Jason's helmet.

Jason was smoothing back Tim's hair as the younger brother leaned against Jason's chest, his blue eyes never leaving Dick's body. The room was dark, the lights being off for no reason but the boys not wanting to leave Dick's side.

There was a small knock on the door and Leslie poked her head in. "You two and Dick have some company." She said before opening the door a little more, letting light, along with two figures, into the room. The larger one was identified as Alfred Pennyworth, an aging British gentlemen with grey hair and a mustache, who had helped raise all three boys. He'd begun to think of them as his grandsons and seeing Jason and Tim getting along like this made the old man smile.

Beside the aging man was the small body of four-year old Damian Wayne. Damian had short black hair with his bangs spiked up; he was wearing dark blue pants along with a black shirt and converse. He looked sad and confused, and the moment he saw Dick tears instantly filled his eyes. "What's wrong with Dickie?" Damian asked Alfred.

Jason was the one to answer. "Dickie is a little hurt Dami, he'll be fine, don't worry."

Damian turned to Jason and instantly brightened. "Jay-Jay!" he ran over and launched himself into Jason's arms. Jason easily caught him and Damian held onto Jason tightly. Everything was going to be alright.

**MARCH 24, 10:00 EDT**

The most shocking visitor for Dick came an hour later. Somehow Bruce had gotten notified and had come back. Weather the mission was over or not was a mystery, but no one was asking questions. Bruce walked into the door and was instantly swarmed by his kids. He shut the door and pulled down his cowl, picking up Damian into his arms and placing his hand on Tim's head. Jason stayed close to Tim but still had his distance from Bruce; after all, their relationship was still bruised.

"Can someone get the number of the bus that hit me?" A hoarse voice said. The family looked towards Dick; the boy was smiling and was sitting up, looking at his family. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the big bad Batfamily all together in the same room." Damian jumped out of Bruce's arms and was instantly at Dick's side. The boy smiled fondly at the boy before picking him up and setting him on his lap. Damian smiled and instantly wrapped his small arms gently around his older brothers injured chest.

"It's good to see you awake Dick." Tim said as he walked over to his older brother. Jason walked over not to long after.

He punched Dick in the arm making the boy wince a little. "Ever scare me like that again and you'll wish you were dead Dickie Bird."

"Master Jason please try to not kill Mast Richard." Alfred said while smiling at the two older boys.

"No promises." Jason said while smiling.

Bruce was the last to walk over. "Glad to see you back in the land of the living." Bruce said to his oldest son.

"Good to be back." Dick replied. Suddenly a small sob was heard around the room. Everyone turned their heads towards the small ebony haired boy lying against Dick's chest. "What is it Dami?"

"When Dinah c-called Alfie, I was scared. I-I knew the only reason she would call is if you or Tim were hurt. I-I wanted to be brave like you but…" the boy looked at the ground ashamed for being scared. Dick lifted Damian's chin.

"Dami, you are the bravest person I know. I could do no better than you did, and neither could Jason or Tim. Heck not even Bruce or Alfred could do as good as you!" this cheered up the small boy and he hugged Dick tighter.

"You'll never leave us, will you Dickie?" asked Damian.

"Dami, I can't promise that. But what I can promise is that I will go through hell and back before I leave any of you."

And that was a promise Dick intended to keep.

* * *

**Yeah I added Damian, Alfred, and Bruce. Don't like, don't read. I know my Damian is a little OCC but I like him that way! Anyway enjoy the story, see you guys next time. **


End file.
